


does a dragoon even need aether to work

by shslivalice



Series: ffxiv: what if people lived and didnt suffer [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, but i only finished this one fic, i was gonna, my oc sasa as WoL, sasa is a dragoon so, smutember, this is the main au i tend to write in when i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslivalice/pseuds/shslivalice
Summary: saving a life is worth the risk. (what if 2.5 went a little differently?)





	does a dragoon even need aether to work

Even as she tried to stand from the floor of the Rising Stones - the White Auracite shattered - Moenbryda couldn't quite realise that she was alive. The Azure Dragoon - no, the Warrior of Light stood back, hands glowing from their shared Blade of Light - letting the Roegadyn stand by herself.

And then Urianger entered, his hands shaking. He had heard that Minfilia had been taken, and that--

"Moenbryda!"

She wasn't dead. Something in the back of his mind made him think that first, before even shifting to run to her side, inspecting her. Her skin and eyes seemed dull, even as she let out a weak laugh. "What - you think I could get killed by one of those Ascian? No - I was able to kill one," Moenbryda said, wrapping an arm around her trembling Elezen. Her hands seemed to be tender as well.

Urianger, though, couldn't help but kiss her, ever-so-gently. "My dearest moon - I hath heard of thy horrific meeting with Paragon in the deep north of Thanalan - would that I could has't come even sooner." Even as he spoke his verse, though, there were whispers from others. "Come, Moenbryda - let us return to the Waking Sands - though currents of Aether, you may rest within my abode forevermore, if it shall take that long for your recovery."

There was a long pause, from Moenbryda. A focus came across her face, before it vanished. "Can't," she said, taking a shakey step towards a seat. Urianger tilted his head, and Moenbryda added: "I can't seem to teleport, Urianger. I focus on our secret shard, and...? Nothing."

It was a secret, for it was a gift Moenbryda had brought, for the times she needed to go from the Waking Sands to the Rising Stones - to go between Urianger and Yda, of course. She shook her head, as Urianger leaned down to kiss her forehead. "What, pray tell, happened when I was not here?"

"Well..."

* * *

"You created a Blade of Light - with your own Aether?!" Urianger exclaimed, sitting on his dear Moenbrydas' lap - her looking up at him for once in his life. "Moenbryda - that could have only... needed all of you, if not for our hero."

Moenbryda gave her now-panicked Elezen a soft kiss on the cheek, with a warm smile on her lips. "Yeah, I know. But... it was for the good of Eorzea."

“Eorzea is no good if you are gone. I love you, Moenbryda.”

Those words were ones which Urianger had never said before, and Moenbryda let out a little shocked gasp. No, not that he loved her - that was obvious. But that he said it, straight out. Damn the cheek kisses - Moenbryda kissed him on the lips, so very strongly - pulling away with a grin. Laughing, she shook her head.

“Then I guess I’ll be taking a Chocobo to our place, then?”

With his face bright red, Urianger tried to bury it on her - but that simply made it redder and redder, as he tried to stammer out words. Eventually, though, they came to his lips. “Together.”

The two set out, as the sun set - Moenbryda still shaky on her feet from her injuries, and Urianger shaky on his feet from her confession.

* * *

That night, the two arrived in the Waking Sands, just the two of them - and the merchants, who were packing up for the evening. Now that most of the Scions lingered in Mor Dhona, they were only still employed due to their contract having not run out. Honestly, it was nice to not be alone - Urianger still felt loneliness, even being him. But as he was hand in hand with Moenbryda, it felt... right. They moved slowly, as Moenbryda limped, so tired.

As he turned to her, however, he saw something he never thought he had - she was... crying? Looking away again, he stopped near to a room he often went to - which had become his spare bedroom, after the Scions of the Seventh Dawn re-located. "Come into my room, Moenbryda. You do not deserve to spend but another night in the comfort of but yourself."

She looked to Urianger - was he serious? - before giving a firm nod of her own. The two kept walking, to Uriangers' modest room. Even if it was modest, however, it was very... Carbuncle-themed. Carbuncle rugs, Carbuncle desks - he even had a double Carbuncle bed!  Moenbryda made her way to the Carbuncle Armchair, letting herself collapse into a heap, tears flowing more. Urianger gave a soft sigh - he didn't know what to do.

However, he knew what he could try. Removing his goggles, to show his amber-gold eyes, he came to sit on her again... and kissed her back, his tongue gently rubbing her lips. (Urianger had read it was romantic.) Her lips parted, and a soft moan escaped her lips.

As Urianger pulled away, Moenbryda let out a soft chuckle. "I love you too, you big nerd. It's just... why can't I use the Aetherytes?"

Urianger softly kissed her again on the cheek, speaking softly in the gentle light. "We cannot know for sure - but if it is all that lingers from your hasty actions? Then... we can be glad, Moenbryda. And study it."

Urianger hadn't changed, and neither had she - Moenbryda finally smiling, her tears stopping. "Yeah - besides. Maybe this'll be a good thing? If I can't use that sort of aether, maybe crystals won't bug me anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah just a drabble ^w^ i might write more drabbles in this 'verse idek


End file.
